From Beyond the Stars
by AmilliaRB
Summary: (AU) Soren Rayne had began a new life in Smallville when she finally found a calling, working on the Kent farm. She took to her job quickly, but soon discovered there was more to Smallville then meets the eye, especially when she finally meets Clark. This takes place in season 5 just after Jonathan died.
1. Soren

**Update: Over 500 people have read this chapter. Please continue reading all the chapters, I know this is short and might deter some people, but this story really does get better.**

* * *

I don't understand why I followed him, why I'm standing here in the cold rain looking in and watching him kiss her. I don't understand why I have all these emotions welling up inside or why I even feel this connection to him. I've only known him for a week, yet I can't shake this strange feeling.

She wiped the stinging tears that mixed with the rain away from her eyes, sighing softly. She turned around quickly when she heard a faint noise, giving a small gasp. "You, why are you here?" She asked the person before her wearily. She knew something was about to happen.

Lana pulled away from the kiss, looking out the window with quite a confused look on her face. It made Clark look out the window to wondering what she was looking at. Looking back to her he gave her a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I thought I saw someone and a green flash of light." She said looking back up to Clark.

"A trick of lighting I'm sure." He said kissing her on the forehead, trying to reassure her not to worry about it. But she did, she just couldn't help to feel that something was quite amiss.

* * *

Soren's story begins a little over three months ago, living in an apartment alone in Metropolis. She had a 9 to 5 job that she found out was becoming too repetitive to her liking, it was getting boring to her quite fast. She had walked into a coffee shop one day and found a Smallville paper that was left discarded by a previous patron, so she took it. Later that day she was thumbing through it until she came across an advertisement for a job on a farm. It looked like something she would be quite interested in.

She read through the advertisement and learned that Martha Kent was the one looking for help. The advertisement explained that her husband, Jonathan, had just died and her son, Clark, was away at college and she just couldn't take care of the farm alone. It didn't even take a second thought for Soren to quickly rush to Smallville and apply for the job.

When Soren got there and sat down with Martha for a while, they had come to an agreement. In exchange for Soren's help, she had the option to live on the farm free of charge, which Soren gladly accepted. She put her apartment up for rent and convinced Martha to let her turn the loft into a bedroom, seeing as she didn't want to disturb any of the rooms in the house. It wasn't until a week ago when she finally got to meet Clark.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you needed help. I could have quit and come home!"

Soren stopped just before opening the door, hearing the voice of a worried man. She peered in through the little window and saw the back of a tail man with dark black hair. She saw Martha sigh and open her mouth about to speak, but Soren opened the door and walked inside. She almost instantly regretted it when they both looked at her confused. She held up a basket of vegetables and with a blush and a meek voice, "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all." Martha said giving Soren one of her heartwarming smiles. She took the basket from her and went to the sink to wash the vegetables off. "Clark this is the person I was telling you about. Soren, this is my son."

Clark and Soren both stared at each other for quite a moment, looking each other over quite good. Soren wondered if he felt it too, a sensation like if they should have known each other. Clark ended up being the first to break the silence turning red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't actually expecting a female." He said with heavy embarrassment in his voice, making Soren chuckle.

"That's okay. You're actually not the only one, quite a few people have said that." She said reassuring him with a smile. When Clark smiled back to her she thought about what Chloe said, and she was right, his smile was much cuter in person.

It was later into the day when Soren finally sat down and got to learn more about Clark. She had lost track of time and stayed out in the fields way longer then what she had wanted to.

* * *

 **NOTE:Yes this is a short chapter and yes this may seem confusing, but all my work is quite confusing. I want everyone to know that is an AU of season 5, something I have been trying to write for such a long time and I'm not entirely sure how this story will play out since my others ones never got finished.**


	2. Muffin

It was late when Soren got out of the pickup truck and trekked her way to the loft. She was tired and didn't feel like eating, in all honesty, she just felt worn out and weak. She practically peeled her clothes off from the wetness and dirt, it had been threatening rain all day and into the night, misting ever so lightly. The mist finally just soaked her clothes making them stick to ever inch of her skin.

She wrapped a towel around her body and grabbed a small blue bag, taking it with her into the house. She looked into the door, checking for Clark, and quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She sat the bag on the sink counter and dropped the towel, turning the water on in the shower as hot as it would go. She unzipped the bag, took out shampoo and soap from it and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run over her.

The only movement she did was to slowly wash her hair and body down, the rest of the time she stood in the shower until it just ran cold. She stepped out, picking up the towel and drying her long blond hair. Her blue eyes peered into the mirror, looking her upper body over, she backed up a bit to look over herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, making it messier than it was. She wrapped the towel around her and made her way down the stairs and realized that it was very quite in the house.

"Hello?" She called out to an apparently empty house. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter and went back to the loft to slip into something more comfortable.

It was a while later when Clark slid the barn doors open, looking up to the light shining down from the loft. He walked up the stair quietly, pausing to the sound of music playing softly and the sound of a page being turned in a book. He climbed the stairs until he was looking at Soren on the couch, deeply immersed in a book. He noticed something familiar standing up next to the opening, his old telescope, many memories flooded his mind but he quickly pushed them aside. He cleared his throat softly, making Soren look up to him and smile.

"I brought you something." He said holding out a white paper bag. "Lois said that you like them." He added and walked over to her handing her the bag.

Soren set her book down and took the bag, looking inside. With a smile she took a muffin out and looked at Clark. "Triple chocolate, my favorite. Thank you."

Clark couldn't help but to smile back, her smile was pretty to her and quite contagious. "No problem." He said.

"Sit." Soren said and patted the couch next to her, moving over to give him room to sit, which he did. She picked up a small remote and the music changed, which Clark realized wasn't in English to begin with.

"Was that Russian?" Clark questioned looking at the stereo which was playing one of the local radio stations now.

Soren blinked at him taken aback by what he said, nodding. "Yes, I studied Russian in college, I picked it up rather quickly." She said looking at her muffin, tearing it in two and handing Clark one of the halves.

Clark took the half with a small thanking smile. "Russian, that seems so extreme to learn." He said and bit into the half of the muffin.

"Well." Soren began, picking at a chocolate chip and eating it. "My intentions were to study abroad in Russia. They had a science program at a college there, but I didn't get the chance." She said with a small sigh, setting the muffin half on top of the paper bag. "The funding for my research and my tuition was taken, and I dropped out of college because of it. I just never went back."

"I'm sorry that happened." Clark said after chewing a bite.

"Well if it didn't happen I would have never ended up in Smallville, this is paradise compared to the frozen tundra. I don't know what I was even thinking." Soren said with a laugh, making Clark crack up too. She really did feel that way about Smallville. She never felt right anywhere until she took the job at the Kent Farm. Best decision of her life. "Do you go to CKU?"

"Uh, I did. When my dad died I quit, but mom hounded me so much I went back. I transferred to Met U after a week, it was to be closer to my then girlfriend at the time but..." he said trailing off and poked at the muffin while staring down at it, mostly off into space.

"Oh, Lana right?" She questioned making Clark look up to her. "Lois comes around more often than I like." Soren said trying not to have such distaste in her voice "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"We couldn't see eye to eye. We had a good relationship for awhile but...things started holding me back again." He said with quite a pause. "She finally had enough." Clark didn't really want to talk about the subject so he stood up, setting the muffin on the table in front of the couch and walked over to the hay door. He looked a the telescope, then looked at where Lana used to live with her aunt so long ago.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Soren said feeling guilty that she asked about it. She had dated a guy in Metropolis for a while, but they split for being so irreconcilable. Their differences couldn't be overlooked anymore and it was causing much distress. Changing the subject she walked over to the telescope and looked into its lens, pointing it to the brightest star in the cloudless sky.

A moment of silence passed before anyone spoke, both of them looking to the stars. "I used to look at the stars all the time. Always wondering what it was like beyond ours." Clark said finally breaking the silence and taking the telescope, looking through it at the brightest star. "This is the first time in such a long time that I have done it."

Soren looked up at Clark, being a good few inches shorter than him. She watched him shift the telescope to a different location in the sky, watching him losing himself in the wonderment of space. She felt it again, that weird pull she felt the first time when she saw him. Her eyebrows knitted together thinking quite hard on it, not sure what to make of it. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder but pulled away quickly when he turned to face her.

"I'm going to turn in for the night." Clark said walking over to the table and picking up the half of the muffin Soren gave him. "Thanks for half the muffin." He said and quickly made his way down the stairs. When he got all the way down he paused, hearing Soren sigh and sit on the couch, hearing the rustle of paper when she picked up her muffin half and bit into it. He felt it too, that pull, he wanted to get away from it as quickly as possible. He didn't want to really figure out what it was but he was quite curious about it.

* * *

 **Note: I am extremely sorry that this chapter is just so late! Between trying to find work and my husband getting laid off and kids it is just been quite a busy month. Anyway! I've been asked a couple of questions by people as to where this takes place on the timeline of Smallville and it is at the end of Season 5 right before the season finale. So now that I say that, you know where this is sorta going.**


	3. Graveyard

It had been a couple of days since Soren and Clark were up in the loft together. Soren had kept herself quite busy until today, Clark hadn't seen her all day. He was actually beginning to worry since he didn't ever see her do anything that didn't involve work for the farm. Martha had sent Clark away to the store for some random items, making him stay gone even longer with the help of a few of Martha's friends in town stopping him and chatting him up.

It was now around 8 when Clark finally returned to the farm, walking through the door he called out loudly for his mom. "I got the stuff you wanted." He took only just a few steps from the back door when the sound of party blowers scared him, making him look up to the light that just flicked on. There standing in the kitchen was Lois, Chloe, and his mother. No Soren.

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted in unison, the wide-eyed looked that Clark had been replaced by a smile when he tried dodging the handful of confetti that Lois threw at him.

"And look, Lois even made her world-famous rum cake." Chloe said holding out a blue lopsided cake that read ' ** _Happy Birthday Clark_** ' in red lettering.

"From scratch." Lois said with a triumphant smile, electing a small laugh from Chloe.

"Wow, I-I would have never guess." Clark said trying to not to sound so unenthusiastic about the cake.

"You should have seen the first two." Chloe said with a forced chipper, making Lois roll here eyes at her cousin.

"Alright, presents before cake." Lois said being the first to go over to the kitchen island and picking up a red-wrapped present. "Open it." she said handing it to Clark.

"Wow." He said shocked, and with a large smile, he ripped the wrapping off and pulled out a red leather journal with **_C.K._** in gold lettering in the bottom corner. With a slight confused looked he looked up to Lois.

"Not that you are the 'Dear Diary' type, but since you do keep everything to yourself, I thought it might help." She said with a smile to him.

"And since I am on an intern's budget, I figured I could just comp you a couple of them IOUs that you owe me." Chloe said with a smile, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you." Clark said wholeheartedly to both Chloe and Lois. He looked over and noticed an envelope sitting propped up against a bag with his name written across it. He looked up to his mom then looked down to the envelope again. "That's dad's handwriting." He said wanting to reach out to it, but Martha picked it up first.

"I found it in his desk." She said and handed it to him, making Lois and Chloe stand up a little straighter than their relaxed selves.

Clark flipped the top of the envelope open and pulled out a card. _**For you, Son. With so much love and pride**_ , Clark read. He opened the card and smiled, picking up the two tickets that were hidden inside. "Two tickets to the Wolverines game in Milwaukee." He said taken aback with excitement but quickly frowned sadly. "Right behind home plate."

"Your dad and his baseball." Martha said with sadness in her voice. "There is no one in the world he would rather watch a game with."

He knew he could never go to the baseball game with his dad, and that made him feel such a sadness he had never felt before. He looked at the card a moment, fighting with himself inside. Martha's hand touched his and he looked up to her.

"Here." She said trying to make light of the situation. She picked up the gift bag and handed it to him. "I thought this might help with some of your schoolings."

Clark took it from her with a smile, but was taken aback by the weight. He quickly opened it and pulled out a box that contained a 14" laptop. "Mom." He began, looking at her shocked. He was stopped in his tracks when Martha held up her hand to him to stop him.

"I had been saving up for a while so you could have something nice." She said with a smile, making him not even think about how much it cost.

"Thanks mom." He said with a smile and hugged her. "Thanks everyone." He said genuinely happy.

"Okay, before the candles melt completely into the cake how about you blow out the candles Smallville." Lois said grabbing the plate that was on the counter behind her. "Make a wish."

Clark shook his head at the 'make a wish part,' but he paused a moment, actually making a wish and blowing the candles out.

Lois quickly cut slices for everyone and passed them out and forks to everyone. She took a bite and her eyes went wide, clearing her throat and stopping everyone before they could take a bite. "Okay, I honestly can't make a cake." She said looking down at the slice on her plate.

Everyone just kind of put down their plate then erupted into a fit of laughter.

Clark's smile faded and he kinda looked around. "Where's Soren?" He questioned looking at everyone.

"She called and said she was on her way home but didn't know if she would make it in time and that she apologizes." Martha said with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"Oh, well." Clark said and looked down to the card once again. "If you guys don't mind. I kinda want to go visits dad's grave." He said looking at them all.

"I'll take you." Chloe said going to get her bad but Clark stopped her with a no.

"I kinda of want to be alone if you don't mind." He said looking to Chloe apologetically.

"Right, well we will be here when you get back." She said and Clark smiled.

He got up, clutching the card tightly, and thanked them once again and went out the door. Once he was away from the door, he super-sped away to the graveyard, missing the truck that pulled up into the driveway.

It was snowing by the time Clark made it to the site where his dad was buried. He had run a good distance there, but stopped and walked so he could be lost in his thoughts, thoughts of his dad and what he really should do in life now. He knelt down to his dad's grave, looking at the tickets in his hand.

"Thanks for the tickets dad." He said finally, trying to hide the pain of sadness in his voice. "I just wish you were here to go with me." He added, and placed the tickets down onto the headstone, snow falling onto the tickets. Hearing a slight scuffled behind him, he stood up and turned around and with a shocked look on his face he was standing face to face with Johnathan. "Dad?" He questioned shocked, not believing what he was seeing.

With a sad look on his face, Johnathan spoke. "Listen I'm sorry I couldn't be at your birthday party to see you.." He paused almost in tears. "the kind of man you are becoming."

"Dad, everything I am is because of you." Clark said quickly.

"Not everything. See there can be no more lessons, you're gonna have to do this on your own. I can't help you anymore. You're going to have to stop him." Johnathan said walking past Clark.

"Stop who?" Clark asked confused by what his dad just said.

"He is much worse than we have possibly imagined. So many people." He said with a pause. "So many people are going to die." He finished and looked at Clark.

"I don't understand dad, what are you talking about?" Clark questioned in concern.

"I'm talking about Lionel Luthor." Johnathan said.

"What is he doing? Clark questioned with a hard frown and anger in his voice.

"He's going to do something terrible."

"Tell me dad what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry Clark, but to save this world, You've got to kill Lionel Luthor." Johnathan said with a serious tone, making Clark look at him with wide eyes. "Goodbye son." He said and disappeared into a rather thick cloud of fog.

"Dad? Dad? Dad wait!" Clark said and looked around in shock. He tried processing what just happened but couldn't seem to quite understand. When he knew his dad wouldn't return again he turned and walked away. Walking back to the house instead of running to collect his thoughts, or at least try.

From behind a tree out stepped a concerned Soren, she had seen what had just happened and didn't know what to do but think suspiciously, With narrow eyes she looked around the graveyard for any signs of anyone else. Satisfied, she was gone within a flash, back at the house and quickly up the stairs she went.

When she had returned to the house and found out where Clark went, she used the excuse of taking a shower to go after him. She picked up a silver ring she had placed on the sink counter, rubbing the blue stone in it and slipping it back on. She quickly turned on the shower, hoping no one noticed downstairs.

* * *

 **Note: Can anyone guess where this takes place at? Huh? Huh? Do you know where I might actually be finally going? No? Well then. If there is a mistake somewhere, please someone tell me. It is 5am and I have been trying to work on this chapter all night so you guys who just added this story to their favorites could enjoy something instead of waiting. I do realize my chapters are quite short but they usually are with me when I write, unless it is a big drawn out scene. Please excuse my shortness. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. Bracelet

**Hello everybody! I do apologize for being away for so long, it has been QUITE ridiculous! But fear not, I have not forgotten about this story. Nor will I ever, lol. I thank each and every one of you for taking the time and reading my story so far, it's been a wild crazy ride coming this far. I noticed a lot of people following my story too, so here you go, chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Soren was awoken from her sleep by voices. It took her a moment to realize it was Martha and Clark who were down below the loft talking about last night. She stood up and looked over the railing eavesdropping in on their conversation.

"Clark." Martha began. "Grief can play tricks on the mind."

"Mom I know what I saw." Clark said in a quite tone, trying not to be loud cause of Soren. "It was dad. His spirit, his ghost, or whatever you want to call it."

"Sweetheart I see your dad all the time. Every morning when I wake up I feel him beside me, but it's not him." She said looking up to Clark as they walked through the barn. "It's not his ghost, it's my mind wanting it so badly I think he's really there. Right now you're really angry with Lionel and maybe you want someone to say it's okay to get back at him."

Clark looked down and gave a soft sigh. "Mom this isn't the first time I have seen dad." He said looking back to her, then turned away. "It's a long story, but Lana was in trouble. I tried to save her and had some sort of near-death experience. I saw dad, he was the one that told me Lionel knew my secret." He looked back to her shocked expression. "That wasn't my imagination, what if this wasn't either?"

Martha looked away in shock. "If that's true, if it really was your father..."

"Then what Lionel is up to is worse than just knowing my secret." Clark said walking closer to his mom.

"It would have to be bad for your father to suggest taking someone's life." Martha said standing in silence for a moment until they were both interrupted by Soren footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Good morning." She said looking at the two of them with a happy smile, acting like she never heard a word that they spoke. She quickly looked Clark over, wondering what his secret was but smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for missing your birthday party. Let me make it up to you tonight?" She questioned him.

Clark smiled at her. "Yeah, ok." He said and looked at Martha then away.

Martha couldn't help but smile, then look at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I'll be back later you two." She said and excused herself walking out of the barn and to her car.

"I'm going to the Talon, you wanna go?" Soren questioned going back up the stairs to change into something she didn't sleep in.

"No, I'm going to go to Metropolis to see Chloe." Clark said watching her go up the stairs and turned away when he saw her taking off her shirt.

Soren looked down to Clark, slipping into a pair of jean shorts. "Alright then." She said and bounded back down the stairs when she put on a blue tank top. "I'll see ya later then." Soren said with a smile and went on her way to the Talon.

Clark watched her leave, looking her over slowly. When he realized what he was doing, he turned bright red. He felt embarrassed and looked around for the signs of anybody. When he saw no one he sped off towards Metropolis.

* * *

It didn't take long for Soren to get to the Talon, running all the way till she was just a block away and walked the rest so no one would see her running. Once inside and seated with a cup of coffee, scanning over a local paper, she caught the sight of Lana in her peripheral vision. She got up and watched as the barista behind the counter handed her two cups and exchanged words for a minute.

When Lana turned around she jumped slightly, Soren standing before her. "Soren, hey." She said composing herself better with a smile.

"Hey." She said and then pointed to the coffee. "Running a delivery service now?" Soren said with a smile back.

"Oh no, actually Chloe started short circuiting. So I thought I would-" Lana was cut off by Soren raising a hand.

"There is only one other person in this town that orders an extra hot, double cap, no foam." Soren said with a frown.

"I guess Lex has made a name for himself." Lana said with a sigh, walking around Soren not wanting to talk about it, but Soren kept up.

"So are you now his assistant or something?" She questioned which made Lana stop and look at her. "Oh!" Soren exclaimed in realization. "Lex, a Luthor of all people, has you wrapped around his fingers."

"No, he does not. It isn't like that." Lana said trying to sound honest in her words.

"Lana, I may not know or will I ever know what happened between you and Clark, but the case of bad boy blues you have is going to land you in a bad predicament you will not be able to get out of. Lex is a person you should never be around, nor ever trust. I know this first hand the way that man can be. One moment all smooth talking, next he stabs you in the back. Soren said with such a heavy distaste in her voice, then sipped on her coffee.

"Look I don't know what your issue is with Lex, but I am not apart of it or will I stand to be." She said with a harsh frown. With a quick turn about she walked away, but Soren's hand touching her shoulder stopped her.

"Let's talk." Soren Said trying to give a small smile.

* * *

In the next city over, Metropolis, Clark made it and told everything to Chloe that had happened at the graveyard, leaving no details out cause he knew she would ask so many questions.

"Okay, Clark, I am the president of ghost believers anonymous, but your dad 'hamlet'-ing you?" Chloe questioned him as they walked down the stairs.

"Chloe, I know how it sounds." Clark said looking away from her, looking at all the people in the room, wishing they were somewhere more private.

"Alright hand me a cloak and call me Horatio." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Great." Clark said looking to her with a small amused smile at her wordplay. "Now, what could be so bad that my dad would want Lionel Luthor dead?

"Maybe it has something to do with him knowing, you know, where you really came from." Chloe said looking from him and walked over to her desk, placing her bag on top of it.

"I think that's part of it, but there's got to be something more."

"Well." Chloe said then walked over to Clark, both of them walking away to go find a more secluded spot "If Lionel is hatching some sort of evil scheme, it would explain why he's been sitting on your secret."

"I think something is already in motion." Clark said and turned to face her when they stopped. "Chloe, someone tried to blackmail my mom with security footage of me using my abilities."

"What?" Chloe questioned in disbelief.

"Guess which billionaire came to the rescue."

Chloe paused for a moment and looked away from Clark trying to process what he said. "Alright." She said then looked back to Clark. "Say this ghost of your dad is right, and then we go digging through Lionel's closet and we find a smoking gun, then what?"

"It depends on what it was." Clark said with a small shrug.

"Would it?" Chloe questioned. "I mean is there anything we could find that would make Clark Kent kill someone?" It made Clark ponder on what she said not giving her an answer, just silence.

* * *

Back in Smallville, at the Luthor Mansion, Lex was just about to board a helicopter that sat on the front lawn, but he was diverted back into the main room where his father waited for him with a drink in his hand.

Lex, barging into the room, looking from his father then away. "My helicopter is waiting dad, what's so important?" He questioned with slight bitterness, walking past him.

"Obviously something you've got cooking in Honduras, although I doubt it's the banana daiquiris. You've been racking up quite a lot of frequent-flier miles, son." Lionel said looking from his drink to his son.

Lex looked up to his father after picking up a blue folder and sticking it under his arm. "Challenging upper management often leads to a bout of unemployment."

"Well, the welfare of your workers is the least of my concerns." Lionel said turning to face Lex. Walking over to him he spoke again with a small sigh. "You're involved with Milton Fine." That made Lex look at him through narrow eyes. "I know that he's been smuggling some of the deadliest viruses in the world into this country, with your help."

"Well don't worry dad, we're not going to put them in Halloween candy." Lex said with such harsh distaste.

"You're extremely nonchalant for a man whose collection of microorganisms could wipe out more than half this country."

"It's under control." Lex said walking away from his dad, back towards the door, wanting to escape faster than the roadrunner.

Facing Lex, Lionel sipped his drink. "Your business partner's a man who seems to be able to appear at opposite ends of the earth simultaneously. How much control do you have over him?"

Lex stopped in his tracks and turned to Lionel. "Your intel is impressive but incomplete."

"Shut the operation down Lex, now." He said advancing towards him in warning. "Wherever you are incubating these viruses, you need to destroy them. Milton Fine embodies a threat greater than you realize."

"You're the one who taught me. Keep your friends close and you enemies closer." Lex said beginning to grow very annoyed at his father.

"This is one enemy you don't know, and not knowing who you are in bed with can make for a very uncomfortable awakening."

"Well, I'll present that nugget to the bored when they ask me why I'm late." Lex said staring his farther down then turning his back and walking out to get into the helicopter.

Lionel sighed and looked at his glass. He went to go take a sip but a large gasped escaped from his lips, bowing up and dropping his glass, he fell to his knees. Crawling across the floor with quick labored breathing, he reached up onto the table and took a marker, opening it and tossing the lid aside. The marker quickly squeaked against a sheet of blank paper as Lionel drew out Kryptonian symbols, his eyes turning a milky white.

* * *

In Metropolis, at the office of Lionel, Clark and Chloe walked off the elevator. With a quick scan of their surroundings, making sure no one was there, they made their way to the door but not before Chloe stopped Clark from using his strength to bust open the door.

"Clark, the alarm!" She exclaimed then frowned at him. "I cloned the transponder from Lionel's key port so we could override the digital cipher." She said pulling the key card from her pocket and sliding it in the reader. She turned black to Clark and sighed. "I need a night life."

The doors quickly opened with a burst of cool air, making Chloe jump slightly. They both looked around the office then walked over to the desk.

"Let's look for anything my dad might be warning me about."

"It might take a minute." Se said placing her bag down on the floor next to the desk. "I can't exactly search for a file called 'My evil scheme.'" She sat down at the desk and powered on the computer, looking up to Clark when it came on. "Have you thought about the fact that if Lionel knows your secret he might have told..." She said trailing off.

"Lex?" Clark said looking to her from a folder he had picked up off the desk and started reading. Nodding to him Clark closed the folder and sat it back in its place. "Knowledge is power. Lionel would never level the playing field." He said looking from her back to more files, picking another one up and reading it.

"Well, I guess this is one of those rare times when we have to put out faith in the Luthor family dysfunction." She said and began typing away at the computer. "Locked out." She said when she tried several passwords to no avail.

"Check his calendar." Clark said from behind a folder.

"Alright, I'm multitasking as fast as I can." She said pulling up the calendar in a few keystrokes.

 **FRIDAY MAY 05**

 **1 PM MEETING**

 **LEON ROWLAND - THE METROPOLIS INQUISITOR**

 **RE: THE WEAPON**

Chloe looked at the screen confused when the little memo window popped up. She read over it several times, even more confused now. "Leon Rowland?"

"Who's that?" Clark asked tearing his eyes away from the folder and looked at the computer screen, reading the little window.

"The Inquisitor's top reporter. And it looks like they are meeting tomorrow." She said looking up to Clark, not noticing another little window popping up.

"Then at the Pentagon." Clark said making Chloe look back and read it.

 **THURSDAY MAY 11**

 **2 PM THE PENTAGON**

 **RE: THE WEAPON**

"Looks like this mysterious weapon is the hot topic this week." Chloe said reading both windows over and over again.

"Maybe it's not so mysterious."

Chloe paused thinking then in realization she faced Clark. "Wait, you think that you might be the weapon Lionel's talking about?"

Clark looked from her back to the computer and sighed heavily. "Let's go." Clark said and sat all the files back in the same places he got them from.

Chloe nodded and shut everything down, turning the computer back off.

They both managed to get in and out of the building without being seen, or so they hoped for. They exchanged more words outside before they said their byes and Clark sped off back to Smallville. He was in a mixed state of confused and angry but as he got closer to Smallville Soren's words played in his mind making his stop. He now began wondering what she wanted to do tonight.

* * *

It took Clark awhile to get back to the farm, for once he wanted to walk. The sun had set when his foot reached the first step on the front porch, looking in and seeing all the lights off.

"Mom?" He called out when he opened the door, but no one answered him back. He saw the light from the answering machine blinking and walked over to press the play button.

"Hey son." The familiar voice rang out. "I won't be home until after 9, my help was needed. Soren said she had dinner covered tonight. I'll be back as soon." The machine beeped off and Clark deleted the message, looking out the kitchen windows to the barn where he saw the glow of light.

Soren was in the loft humming softly along to the music that was quietly playing. She was floating up above the floor, high enough so she could pin a banner up that said 'Happy Birthday' in multiple colors. She had just finished pushing the last pin into place when she heard the door of the barn being pushed open. She looked and saw Clark's familiar red jacket, dropping down to stand on the banister, smiling at Clark when he looked up to her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned looking her over, watching her jump down off the banister and spreading her arms out wide.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry I missed it last night."

"No, you're fine." Clark said smiling as he climbed up the stairs to be with Soren.

"I had to take care of something in Metropolis and it just ran over so long. But I hope this makes up for it." She said motioning to the table that stood before the couch. "Let's eat." She said and pulled Clark by the arm over to the couch, making him sit.

"This looks really good." He said looking his plate over, he had never seen such colorful pasta before.

"I got the recipe from a guy I used to date out there. He was big into fancy cuisine...and archery." Soren said actually thinking about it for a moment.

"Archery?" Clark questioned, looking at her somewhat confused.

"Never mind on that, bite!"

Clark nodded to her, picking up his fork he took a bite. After a moment of silence and Soren pretty much staring him down, he looked at her and smiled. "This is fantastic." He said and took another bite.

"Good." She said and jumped up grabbing a box and something else from the bookshelf. "This is for you. I killed a lot of birds with one stone being out in Metropolis." She said with a laugh, handing the box to Clark who had nearly finished half the plate.

Clark looked at the box then to Soren, a little surprised she actually got him a gift. "You' didn't have to get me a gift." He said taking the box from her and disregarding his plate from then on.

"Nonsense." Soren said and pulled the little blue ribbon, making it untie and fall gently to the floor.

Clark paused before he opening the lid, the feeling he felt towards Soren confused the living hell out of him. Why did he feel such a pull towards her? He lifted the lid to the box, setting it aside, and folded back the tissue paper. Inside was a leather bracelet with a brilliant blue stone set in the center of it. Running his finger over it, he immediately felt completely different, like when he was around green Kryptonite, but this was different. He didn't feel sick, but powerless. Human.

Completely taken aback at the feeling he nearly dropped the bracelet. "Soren." He began, then cleared his throat. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Soren looked at him concerned, noticing the fault and fumble he made. "It's your birthday, people should always get gifts on birthdays."

Pushing aside the strange feeling he felt when he touched the stone, he looked at Soren and forced a smile. "Blue is my favorite color."

"Are you okay?" Soren asked concerned and slightly confused over the way he was acting. She knew good and well he was forcing himself to smile, she always had a sense for these kinds of things.

"Um, I must have ate too fast."

Playing along with him, until he actually said something about it, Soren opened her hand. Sitting in her hand was a silver braided ring, with the same colored stone sitting on top of it. "Blue is my favorite too." She said and slipped the ring onto her middle finger of her left hand.

"Do you collect them?" Clark questioned looking the ring and the bracelet over, both of them indeed the exact same stone. The only things he knew of that affected him like that was Kryptonite. Was this a new form of it?

"You could say that." Soren said finally taking a bite of her pasta, looking Clark over carefully.

"Another time." He said, putting the bracelet back into the box and setting it off to the side. Clark didn't feel the same way anymore so he picked up his plate and ate with Soren. "You need to make this again." He said with a smile.

Soren looked at him and nodded with a smile. "I'll even get more recipes from him." She said happily. She just decided to push aside what just happened and continue on with the night, but her thoughts still lingered.

Before the night was over with, both she and Clark sat there for a long time talking about so many things. She even gave him a homemade cake, which Clark admitted tasted so much better than Lois's. Soren also admitting that was the reason why she made it. They both eventually said their good nights, and Clark departed for his room.

He sat on the bed, taking the bracelet out of the box again. Running his finger over the stone he felt the feeling again, it was like he was human again. He slipped the bracelet on, as an experiment, he produced his dad old pocket knife from his back pocket. He opened it up, looking the blade over, then pushed it against the palm of his hand. Blood welled up to the surface and pain made him drop the knife to the floor. He watched the wound heal almost instantaneously when he took the bracelet off, which confirmed his theory. It as a form of Kryptonite, but why would Soren have a type of Kryptonite? And where did she get it?

 **Please note: If you went back to the beginning and read, I have updated and edited a lot of mistakes I saw. I know there are still some and a bit of it I, in all honesty, want to rewrite it all...but I'm not...that will take tooooo much time. Maybe I will maybe I wont..."**


	5. Nightmare

Rain began to fall when Clark had departed from the barn, leaving Soren to look out the small window at the rain falling slowly. A slight chill made Soren close the window and retreat into something a little more comfortable. Once finally decided on red boy shorts and a blue tank top, she laid down and pulled the covers over her, eyes drifting closed. The rain began to grow louder, hitting the wood with a plop and metal with a ping. The sounds of the wind overtook her, sounding like... waves?

Water?

Sand?

The ocean, alive and vibrant, then nothing but dead silence. The waves crashed upon the shore making the sand obviously wet, but no sound was made. Shadows from overhead indicated seagulls, but no sound was made. Seagrass swayed violently in the wind, but no sound was made. No sound to be heard, until a crack of thunder shook the ground. The ocean swayed and ran, then reached high up turning smokey and red.

Fire!

Fire engulfed the whole world's surrounds, forming and bending into a city destroyed by destruction. The loud roaring fire, deafening, masking the sounds from the city below. Fear entangled into the mass of people running for their lives, running from a man whose face morphed and twisted, laughter cracking loudly from his agape mouth.

Falling.

Falling down into darkness, feeling helpless and discarded. A flurry of words and strange glowing symbols blurred by, not a single one able to be read. The darnkess broken by a hand thrusting out, to catch before the impending impact

Dead end...

Failure...

Waking with a jolt, Soren was blinded with sudden brightness, shielding her eyes from the penetrating light. She managed to finally sit up, her body shaking and heart racing from the dream she just had. Visions of the unknown man played over and over in her head. She felt fear for what she just saw, was it really just a dream?

When her eyes focused she could tell that the sun was just over the horizon, but the rain made everything look dark with a gloomy overcast. She realized the blinding light was from her small lamp on her table, and beneath it was a single cup of coffee. She watched as the steady steam rose up from the brown liquid, losing her thoughts to the smoke of the fire and the way it burned everything with no remorse. With a small gasp and a shake of her head, she rose and gripped the warm cup in her hand, attempting to forget her nightmare.

She sniffed her coffee, the aroma calming her a bit more until she smelt a strange smell coming through her open window, which she realized someone had opened. She walked over to the window and look out, the smell of a brush fire becomeing more pungent. Visions of the burning city played in her hand, causing her to jerk back from the window a little too quick, making the coffee cup fall from her hands and crash into the dirt below. She could feel tears stinging at her eyes as she sank down to sit on the floor, with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Soren?" Clarks voice called up from below the loft. "Are you okay?" Clark called out with some concern, when he heard a sniffle he was quick to be on stairs.

"Y-yeah." Soren said with a small sniffle, quickly trying to wipe the tears from her face, but Clark had bounded the stairs before she could react quickly enough.

"Soren?" Clark questioned going over to her. "Are you okay?" Concern was heavy in his voice now as he looked her over and got down on his knees closer to her. "Soren?" He questioned again when all she did was stare at him and say nothing.

"I...I had a nightmare." She said softly, finally looking away from him. She felt like it was so much more than a nightmare, like it was a foresight into the future, and it terrified her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clark questioned placing a hand gently on her knee. The only response he got was a head shake, so he took ahold of Soren and helped her up. "Let's get you some more coffee." He said holding up a piece of broken coffee cup.

"Did I hit you with it?" Soren asked worried that she had hurt him for a moment.

"Just missed me." He said and smiled at her to keep her from worrying. He took her hand and tugged her along gently, down the stairs and into the house. He threw away the piece of glass he held and got a clean cup, pouring coffee into it. He placed it in front of her along with the sugar bowl and creamer.

"Sorry for almost hitting you with a cup, I didn't mean to dropped it." She said pouring creamer into the cup, along with a couple of scoops of sugar. She stired it, watching the creamer make the coffee turn a lighter brown shade, still thinking to much about the dream.

Clarks eyebrows knitted together, carefully looking her over, he pushed away from the counter and went rummaging into the cabinets and fridge. He gathered everything up he needed to cook some pancakes, setting the ingredients on the counter next to stove, keeping an eye at Soren over his shoulder. He grabbed a plate, putting two pancakes onto it, and turned to Soren placing it down in front of her.

Clark had snapped Soren out of thought, first thing she looked at was the plate, but blue caught her eyes and her hand wrapped around Clarks quickly. He was wearing the bracelet she had given him and smiled up to him, momentarily forgetting all about her nightmare. "You're wearing it." She said happily, her thumb brushing over the stone.

"I love it, thank you." He said with a smile, glad to see her smiling. "But if you don't mind me asking, where did you get it from?" Clark questioned.

He had tested the bracelet for himself since he woke up that morning. Everything he did was an experience that he actually quite enjoyed, the feelig of being human. It was something he could get used to quite quickly.

"I found a rather large chunk of it in a jewelry shop in Metropolis a couple of years ago." She said letting go of his hand and running a finger over her ring that held the same stone. "I loved it so much I bought it and had it made into several pieces of jewelry. The shop owner said that they had found it in some little town outside of Smallville after the 89 meteor shower."

What she had said conformed Clarks suspicions, it was a different form of kryptonite that he had never come by. He watched Soren pick up her fork and bite into the pancakes, looking down to the bracelet and studied it quite hard.

* * *

 **Note: Hello everyone! I do apologize for this late chapter. I am really OCD when it comes to chapters. I feel I could leave this chapter off at this point and jump to chapter 6. Chapter 5 I really just wanted it to focus on a couple of different aspects without giving to much away. Unfortunately it isn't perfect cause I seem to have lost my laptop...in my own house...it was so small. I need a bigger one XD**


	6. Jonathan

Across on the other side of town, Lex and Lana sat together exchanging words about thier day.

Lex had finally had enough of the drawn out conversation. He looked away from Lana finally, and sighed. He only looked back when she sat down next to him, frowning rather hard at him.

"I know there is something on your mind, what is it?" She asked rather fustrated with losing him in their conversation. She watched Lex stare at her, her eyebrows kniting together in concern. "Lex?"

"Lana." Lex began, the with a huff he looked away. "Something's happened." He finally said, knowing that he just needed to say what was going on.

"I've been wrestling with whether or not I should let you in on it." Lex finally looked back to Lana, who had looked away from him. "But." Lana looked back towards him. "When it's all said and done, you're the one person in the world I can share It with. I've been working on something, something bigger than either of us."

"Lex, whatever it is, I trust you." Lana said, concern now heavy in her voice.

"This isn't about trusting me anymore. It's about trusting you. It's about knowing how deep you wanna get involved and knowning when to say stop." Lex looked away and opened a folder that had been sitting in front of them this whole time. He slid the papers that was in it towards Lana, gesturing her to look. "What I'm about to show you means you're all in. A hundred percent."

Lana looked down to the papers, the logo for LuthorCorp printed on the front cover. Her eyes narrowed a bit, weary if she should take Lex up on it or leave it be. She looked up to him, and then after a moment she just nodded.

Lex had drove Lana to LuthorCorp, making sure she didn't read the papers until they were at their location. It wasn't until Lex took her to a room deep underground, that she was able to open the papers. Lex really hoped she would go along with this whole thing.

Lana began reading over the papers, her eyes growing wide. She looked up, watching the people patter around the unusual lab. She knew the Luthors are quite capable for doing such drastic things, but this might take the cake.

"What is this place?" Lana finally questioned Lex, walking closer to him.

He looked to her and gave her a small smile. "The future, and I'd like you to be by my side when it arrives."

"You've been collecting viruses."

"The most deadly on the planet." Lex said looking away from her.

"What are you going to do with them?" Lana questioned wearily. Something really just didn't sit in her well, and she didn't like it.

"Change the world." Lex said, walking right around her, only to receive a look of confusion. "We've been able to alter the viruses. Transforming them into the ultimate vaccine." He picked up a vile that was nestled into a tray with several others, and held it up out to Lana.

"One shot of this and theoretically you'd be protected from any disease that could be unleashed."

"Unleashed? By whom?" Lana questioned, a wave of many emotions washing over her.

"Well, according to Fine, the CIA believes the black space craft might be the first of many." He said and placed the vile back into its slot. "You need to keep this between us." Lex put his hands on her shoulders, gripping her firmly but in a loving way. "Even Fine doesn't know we're developing that vaccine here."

"I thought you two were working together. Why don't you trust him anymore?" Lana questioned, she became highly suspicions when Lex said Fine didn't know.

"Because I think he might be reporting to something a little higher up." He said, picking up the folder and pulling out photos. He handed him to Lana and watched her eyes grow wide.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was the black ship that went missing. Right next to it stood Fine looking right at the camera. "You found it!"

"I was tracking Fine and he lead me directly to it. But thats not the interesting part. The two photographs were taken a hundredth of a second apart. Where did he go?" Lex said pointing to the other photograph.

Lana looked at the time stamps, there was no way a human could do that. "Oh my god." Lana said, piecing a broken puzzle inside her head. "Do you think he came out of the ship like the others?"

"Thats why I was going along with him. I thought I could buy some time to find his weaknessn, but I'm starting to think he doesn't have one."

Lana paused in thought looking at the photographs. With a small gasp, she looked back at Lex. "He might. After the meteor shower, when I found your dad in that strange trance, he grabbed me and he told me how to stop them."

* * *

Not wanting to dwell on her nightmare anymore that day, Soren went to help Clark with the daily chores. They had fallen behind on quite a few things, so it took Clark and Soren until night fall to finsih everything. Soren was loading the last of delievers on the bed of the pick up, watching as Martha pulled up in the driveway next to her.

"Hey Soren." Martha said getting out of her car, giving Soren a heartwarming smile.

"Mrs. Kent, how was it today?" Soren asked putting the last crate down.

"Quite tiring." She said with a small sigh, leaning back into the car and retrieving her briefcase. She was just glad to finally be home and away from so many people.

"Dinner is inside, I would join but this is the last load." Soren said climbing up into the driver seat of the truck.

"I understand, be safe." Martha said with a smile and waved Soren off. She gathered the last remaining things and made her way inside, hearing the phone ring. With a frustrated sigh, before she could even open the door, the answering machine answerd the call for her.

"Martha, it's Lionel. I know things are strained but, uh, something's going on that Clark needs to know about. Please call me as soon as you get this." With a beep his messaged ended.

Martha sighed once more, placing her things on the table. She paused for a bit, then decided to just call him back. When she went to picked up the phone, something caught her eye. When she looked over, it was Jonathan. He was sitting in the recliner looking directly at her, a disappointed look upon his face.

"Jonathan?" Martha questioned baffled, she couldn't hardly believe he was really sitting there in front of her.

"How long Martha?" Jonathan questioned, his voice heavy with displeasure. "How long have you had feelings for Lionel?"

"It's not like that." Martha said walking closer, trying to reassure him.

"I want you to be happy, sweetheart. I've always wanted you to be happy, but...not with him."

Martha kneeled down before him, wanting to be closer to his eye level. "Jonathan, you know you're the only man I've ever loved. It's been so hard without you. Your voice, your touch. I miss you so much." Her voice breaking, tears stinging her eyes. She reached out to touch her husbands cheek, but in a blink, he was standing behind her.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Martha jumped at the sudden voice behind her, looking up to him and standing quickly. "Why did you have to leave me?" She questioned, heartbreak clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Martha, but I didn't have a choice. Soon, neither will a lot of other innocent people."

"A-are you talking about Lionel? What is it? What is he doing?"

"He's going to drown you all in your own blood. Just like he did me." Jonathan warned darkly.

"Like he did you? What-"

"Martha." Jonathan said, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, but you've got to tell Clark. There is no other way. Lionel Luthor has to die!" He exclaimed. "He has too."

And just like that he was gone, leaving Martha to look around. "Jonathan?" Martha frantically looked around, not seeing him. "Jonathan." She said once more before giving into defeat.

Outside the window, Jonathan stood looking in on Martha. A metalic like substance rippled over his skin, morphing him into Fine. Fine now stood there with a smile on his face, his mission was complete here. Just like that, he sped away, running to his next destination.

"Mom?" Clark called out, he heard the comotion below and went to check it out. When he walked down stairs, he saw his mother in a frantic state. "Are you ok?" He questioned in concern, going over to her quickly.

"It was Jonathan. He was here!" She said exclaiming, pointing to the chair he was just sitting in. "He was right here, like he was still alive." She said looking back towards Clark. "He said Lionel was going to drown us all in blood. What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Clark said, thinking. "Mom, I think it might have something to do with Lionel using me as a weapon."

"But Clark, you would never go along with that." Martha said shaking her head.

"What if he's found a way to control me." He said looking away from her. "Maybe that's what dad's come back to help stop."

"All this time, I thought Lionel was making up for his past." Martha said in such a melancholy way, making Clark look back to her.

"Mom, it's not you fault. Lionel has been manipulating all of us." Clark said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"Clark, he said something else. I think he meant Lionel had something to do with his death."

"Had something to do with who's death?" Soren questioned confused. She had just walked into the kitchen after delivering the vegetables in a rather quick time. She walked in on the tail end of the conversation and really didn't mean to say anything, she just blurted it out.

Sorens voice made Clark and Martha jump slightly, looking at her. When their eyes suddenly landed on Soren, it mad her look away embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Clark and Martha looked at each other a moment, having an unspoken conversation between them. Martha geastured her head towards Soren, and excused herself upstairs, she didn't really feel like eating anymore. Leaving Clark standing there alone, he looked at her with such a perplexing look, something was surely on his mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Soren began but got cut off.

"Can I ask you for advice?" Clark said walking closer to her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "You can always come to me." A wave of happiness came over her, happy that he finally was well enough off with her that he could ask for advice.

Clark pasued for a moment, thinking of the words to say. He didn't want to give to much information away, in fear that he might say something that would give him away. He gave a sigh and softly smiled at her, he really wasn't good at this stuff.

"Clark? Soren questioned, concern laced her voice. "Whatever it is, I wont tell anyone. If that's what your afraid of."

"No, its just." He began, looking away from her. "What if you keep seeing a person that you knew and they keep telling you to do something, but that something is wrong. Yet even though it feels wrong, it feels right."

Soren blinked at him confused, then looked away in thought. She had only caught the very last, but the word death made her mind wander to his father. She was mystified on the fact how someone could come back from the dead like that, but then again she has seen some strange things in her life.

"Is this person your father?" Soren questioned Clark, looking back towards him. She watched his head whip up, his eyes as wide as they coukd be. She frowned harshly at him, she didn't really like being dragged around the bush. "Clark, I know there is much more going on here then what meets the eye. I would really like to know the truth about everything."

Clark stared at her for a moment, wondering whether or not he should actually say say something. He finally sighed then nodded, telling her about how his father kept showing up, telling him to kill Lionel. He gave her the edited version of everything, leaving out the fact that he had abilities.

* * *

At the Luther Mansion, Lex sat in front of his laptop watching a video that was sent to him from earlier in the day.

"We've tracked Milton Fine to the midwestern region of the United States. We're working to narrow his coordinates. Will let you know what we have."

When the sound of the door opened, Lex look up seeing Fine himself. Taken aback by his sudden intrusion, Lex close his laptop and leaned back in his chair.

"Good evening, Mr. Luthor." Fine said, shutting the door behind him. "May I?" He questioned geasturing to the decanter set.

"Please, help yourself. Everyone else does." He said, quite weary of the man that stood before him.

"Some say the toast came about by a man who feared that his drink had been poisoned, but he was a quick-witted man." Fine said, pouring the alcohol into two glasses. "He joyfully clashed his mug with the mugs of his mates, sloshing his lethal beverage into everyone's drink with cheer." He walked over to Lex and handed him a glass. "A simple tap then must be a sign of trust."

He then held his cup out to Lex, proposing a toast. They tapped their glasses together and Fine took a swallow. Lex staring at his cup, setting it down.

"Well, I'm not really thirsty." He said looking back up to Fine, watching Fine narrow his eyes and retreat into the chair before the desk.

"I thought we had an agreement? You would inform me of the virus' progress, but I seem to be cut out of the loop."

"A fact you've probably known for weeks." Lex said in a matter of fact tone. He placed his arms onto the desk, and gave a condescending smile. "Come on, I mean, you must have assumed that I wouldn't inherently believe your CIA bluff."

"And thats why I chose you. For your insatiable distrust and your propensity for covering all the bases." Fine said with a smile right back to him, frowning just as quick as it came.

"Then I'm sure you didn't just waltz in here thinking I'd just roll over." Lex said, giving a harsh frown of his own.

"No, not you." Fine said shaking his head. "Not without a bone."

"I assure you that the vaccine is processed and ready, but I'd be foolish to just hand it over to someone whose agenda is still up for grabs."

"Lex, it's a vaccine. What threat could it possibly pose?" Fine questioned, rolling his eyes at Lex. He was increasingly becoming tired of the chirade that they were playing.

"Now that's a question I've been asking myself for weeks." Lex said, standing up and walking away from his desk.

Fine watched him closely as Lex turned his back to him, pausing in front of a bookshelf. He stood up and stepped over to Lex, flintching back when Lex thrusted out a green meteor rock towards him.

"Close, but I'm not over of them. I was only made by them." He said, musing at the confused look on Lex' face. Just like that, a blade thrusted up from Fine, pressing itaelf against the exposed throat of Lex.

"Where is the vaccine?" Fine asked with a frown, watching Lex gasp and try and reel back, but he was pinned between him and the bookcase with nowhere else to go.

* * *

In Metropolis, Clark had made his way to the Daily Planet. He wanted to talk to Chloe and try and get some information about Lionel. Chloe was hesitant at first, but of corse course she had been digging her nose into where it didn't belong.

"Okay, now, before I tell you any of this, you have to promise you'll keep a cool head and backburner those "American Psycho" instincts, okay?" Chloe tried pleading with Clark hesitantly. She quickly made her way back to her desk with a cup of coffee in hand, Clark hot on her heels.

"Chloe, what is it?" Clark questioned in demand. He was really hoping that it was something good. Maybe somethings could be settled or put behind him.

With a heavy sigh and a thud from setting her cup down, she sat in front of her computer and began typing away. "I pulled up your dad's phone records and unless Lionel was selling long distance plans, he was desperately trying to get ahold of your dad." She pulled up a list of calls to Jonathan's cellphone, mostly all of them from Lionel. "There are at least 20 calls placed within those last few weeks."

"My dad said he did protecting my secret, maybe that's how he found out Lionel knew about me." Clark said looking to Chloe then back to the computer screen. "When did the calls stop?"

"They didn't. Lionel talked to your dad an hour before he died." Chloe's eyebrows knitted together. She knew how Clark was and she wondered if telling him was honestly a good idea.

"Think Lionel was just congratulating him?" Clark asked, a tinge of bitterness stung his voice.

"Not unless he did it in person. Lionel's call came through a tower in Jansen's Field. That's only a mile away from your house."

"Lionel was there?" Clark questioned and watched as Chloe nodded in apprehension. "Lionel was there the night my dad died." Anger was now heavy in his voice. He was well beyond furious and knew now what he should do.

* * *

Back at the Kent Farm, in the barn, Clark had set his plan in motion. The anger inside him burned strongly, thinking of only one thing. To kill Lionel Luthor.

Lionel had entered the barn, looking around for Clark. He looked up into the shadows of the loft and saw Clark leaning against thr banister. "Clark, I'm glad you called. Thank you. We don't have much time."

"Is there where it happened?" Clark questioned in bitterness, walking down the stairs to confront Lionel. "Is there where you met my dad the night he died?"

"Yes. Yes, it is. I had to talk to him. It was important."

Clark grabbed onto Lionel's clothes tightly, making Lionel gasp in sudden shock. With one mighty heave, Clark threw Lionel into a work table, making the table crash through the the floor. He stepped closer to Lionel, watching the man struggle to roll over and look up to Clark.

"He found out didn't he? He found outabout your plan to use me as a weapon!"

"A weapon?!" Lionel asked in shock, scrambling to his feet. "No. Clark, no, it-" but his words were cut short by Clark grabbing him again, throwing him aside like a rag doll.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Clark, I wanted to help him. He needed an ally but he took it the wrong way." Lionel said struggling with words against his heavy breathing. He tried getting up, but only got to his knees cause of Clark grabbing onto him again.

"You killed my father!" Clark exclaimed with such bitterness and anger, he spat in Lionel's face.

"No Clark-"

"What happened Lionel, he wouldn't go along with your plan? Was that it?" Clark questioned, grabbing him by his throat, tightly closing his hand around it. "You pushed him. You pushed him until his heart gave out!"

"Listen to me Clark." Lionel tried to desperately plead.

"I will never be anyones weapon!"

"Your not the weapon Clark. It's not you." Lionel was desperately trying to get through Clark's anger. He knew that Clark would never forgive himself if he went along with killing him.

"Lies!" Jonathan's voice rang out, making them both look at him. "That's all he's going to tell you son. You're gonna have to kill him before he get's the chance."

"Listen to me Clark." Lionel said looking back to Clark.

"Shut up!" Clark spat back, gripping him tighter.

"Do it, Clark. Do it." Jonathan edged on in demand.

"You killed him." Clark said looking back to Lionel.

"Yes he killed me. So go on, son. Avenge my death!" Jonathan exclaimed in haste.

"Your father would never make you a murderer, Clark." Lionel said as he watched Clark look between him and Jonathan. "Listen to me!"

"Kill him!" Jonathan roared.

"Listen to me!" Lionel exclaimed, begging Clark to really listen to him. He felt Clark's grip falter ever so slightly, but it quickly tighted right back up.

"Clark, I know this is very difficult for you, but you have got to kill Lionel Luthor!" Jonathan said in such bitterness and disgust, just saying the mans name was dissatisfying.

Clark looked between Jonathan and Lionel in actual confusion. Was he reallying going to do this? He looked back to Lionel when he heard the mans breath hitch roughly against his grip, looking at him in realization of what he was actually doing.

"You are not his father!" Soren's voice rang out, making everyone look up to her in shock. She ran full force into Jonathan, putting him right into the tractor that was sitting behind him. She quickly made her way off the ground and pulled Clark away from Lionel, Lionel able to finally gasp for a good breath.

"Soren." Clark looked at her in disbelief, then to Jonathan when he got up and looked directly at them. He put his body in front of Soren, ready to protect her with all he had. He was really grateful that she showed up when she did.

"You know-" Jonathan began, brushing himself off. "I asked you to do one simple thing. This is what I get. You are tremendous disappointment to me. Catch." And with such ease, Jonathan picked the tractor up and threw it at Clark.

Soren was the one quicker to react. She pushed both Clark and Lionel out of harms way, watching as the tractor went crashing into the steps of the loft. She fell to the ground, throwing her arms up to protect her head, chunks and bits of wood and nails collapsing all around her.

"Soren!" Clark exclaimed in shock. He ran over to her, helping her out of all the wreckage. "Are you okay?" He questioned gripping onto her rather tightly.

"I'm fine. I really am." She said trying to reassure Clark with a smile, but Jonathan tore her out of Clarks grasp, tossing her into the wall like she was nothing.

Anger built back up in Clark when he heard Soren hit the wall with a loud thud. He grabbed onto Jonathan, Jonathan grabbing onto Clark. Back and forth they went until Jonathan got the upper hand, wrapping his arms around Clark's neck.

"It would be ao easy to snap your neck just like a twig, but I still need you." Jonathan hissed in amusement.

"Who are you?" Clark asked, his voice struggling to come forth, trying to fight against the person's mighty strength.

"I'm the guy thats going to help bring the world to its knees." He said into Clarks ear, but a shrill noice made him reel back and drop Clark to the ground. The person masquerading as Jonathan whipped around, face to face with Lionel, noticing Lionel's eyes were milk white.

"Don't do it. No-" But it was too late, Lionel's hand fell upon his face. With a scream, a metalic like substance encased the person, transforming him back into Fine and just like that, he was gone.

Lionel blinked, his eyes turning back to normal. He looked at his outstretched hand confused, and looked at an equally confused Clark. "What just happened?"

Soren stired from where she laid, making Clark rush to her side and help her up. "I'm fine." She said trying to reassure Clark who was staring at her in shock.

"How did you do that?" He questioned.

"Adrenalin I guess." She said, she wondered if she showed a bit to much off about herself, but let it go when Clark nodded and went to go check on Lionel. She watched as Clark checked Lionel over, hearing him ask what in the world just happened. Lionel didn't have an immediate answer but told Clark to meet him later at his office, and he departed.

* * *

 **Note: It is SO HARD to edit my chapters on my cellphone. If I made any mistakes or missed an error, please let me know. I will edit it and correct it asap. I really need a new laptop, i still haven't found mine...stupid Chromebooks and their tiny laptops. Just one more chapter and then it is onto the next episode in the 5th season, Vessel.**


	7. Feelings

**Note: I want to say first and foremost, thank you everyone. I'm serious. If it wasn't for the few that read it, review it, or PMed me, I would have never gotten this far. I know this isn't a super popular story, but it makes me extremely happy that people do take time to read it. Thank you all!**

* * *

It took Clark quite a bit of time to convince Soren to stay at the barn. He knew she wasn't to happy being left alone in the dark, the look and a few choice words she gave him were indication enough. He promised that he would explain at a different time, convincing her the loft needed to be repaired. She ended up reluctantly agreeing, beginning work on the stairs, collecting some of her stuff that was scattered about or destroyed.

"I was fairly certain Milton Fine was a Kryptonian." Lionel said shuting his office door behind him and Clark, making their way across the room. "I didn't realize that shape shifting was one of the Kryptonian's miraculous abilities."

"It isn't." Clark said looking at him making Lionel look to him confused.

"Then Fine's not a Kryptonian. Clark, it is important to both of us that we keep this from Lex."

"Look, Fine was created by Kryptonians and he's already been destroyed twice."

"Twice? Some sort of self-replicating entity, that's incredible." Lionel was taken aback be what he said, created was really a more interesting subject.

"That's one word for it. But why was he so afraid of you? And how were you able to destroy him, just by touching him?"

"I...I'm not sure." Lionel said making his way over the a wall, sliding away doors that was made to just look like a wall. Behind it was a large door with a dial lock on it, a rather large vault behind it. "I feel the answers could lie somewhere in here."

Clark looked inside the vault, stunned at what was before his eyes. Papers upon papers of scribblings in Kryptonian. "Where did you find all this?" He questioned walking closer.

"I didn't find it." Lionel said, going to pick up a large book filled with papers. "I wrote it. And whatever voice I'm channeling I believe that what I wrote is meant for you." Lionel handed the book to Clark, watching his eyes grow wide as he flipped through page upon page upon page.

* * *

They decided to take it to Chloe at the Daily Planet. They knew if anyone could make heads or tails of it all, it would be her. At least they hoped.

When the box of books and papers were sat down onto of Chloe's desk, her eyes went wide. "So hell freezes over and no one even bothers to tell me?"

"Chloe, listen. Mr. Luthor has been writing these. Seems to be some sort of warning, but I can't decipher it." Clark said handing her the same book that Lionel did, watching her flip through it.

"Well, Unfortunately my Kryptonian's rusty. What about?" Chloe asked looking up to Lionel, but he shook his head.

"I don't know what any of this means, Miss Sullivan. I am simply the oracle." He said looking from her to Clark. "I believe the answers could be found with a visit to your fortress."

"Last time someone talked me into taking them to the Fortress it was a trick to release General Zod." Clark said with slight irritation and hostility, he really couldn't fathom why anyone would really think that he would just be willing to take them there.

"Ya, I have plans this weekend. So if we could protect Smallville from the wrath of Krypton's deadliest villain, that would be great." Chloe said, her eyes narrowing slightly, making Lionel look back towards her.

"Ancient hieroglyphics were deciphered by finding repeated-"

"Repeated patterns." Chloe said cutting him off. "Ya, I know. So let me scan this and see if we got any." She placed the book down and began scanning the pages.

"Why would Fine wanna expose himself now?" Clark asked slightly confused at everything that was going on.

"He's afraid I'm going to help you. To stop what he and Lex are planning to do."

"Which is what?" Chloe asked.

"Fine has been helping Lex to develop a virus so lethal, it could bring humanity to the brink of extinction." Lionel said looking between Chloe's wide eyes and Clarks hardened face. "LuthorCorp scientists completed the project today."

"So the weapon isn't Clark, it's this virus?" Chloe questioned in such disbelief, she honestly couldn't believe that this was happening, but then again it was Lex.

"Yes."

"Maybe that's what this pattern is trying to warn me against." Clark said looking to Lionel again, many thoughts ran through his head. All of it was just beginning to drive him mad.

"I have a strong sense that this warning I have been entrusted to pass on is related to something more terrible even than the virus."

"Maybe the virus is just a part of it."

"Yeah." Lionel said softly in agreement.

"Do you have access to the lab?" Clark asked, maybe there would be all their answers.

"No, I don't know where it is."

"I think we know someone who does." Chloe finally piped up, making Lionel and Clark look at her confused. She watched Clarks face morph into realization of who she was talking about, and like that he was gone. Did she just make a mistake?

* * *

Clark had sped all the way to Metropolis University, making his way to the only person's room who knew, Lana. He had let himself inside, standing and looking around. His x-ray vision revealed what he was looking for, a folder filled with various papers and documents from LuthorCorp. He scattered the contents all over the desk, picking up one photo in particular. He quickly turned around when he heard laughter and the sound of the door being opened, looking at Lana who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" She said questioned bitterly, going over to him and swiping the photo away from him quickly.

"Smooth one, Smallville." Lois said, she was standing behind Lana watching him with a smirk on her face.

"There's something I have to talk to you about." He said in defence, this really did look like a bad situation.

"How did you get in here?" Lana asked, completely ignoring what he said to her. She gathered up all the papers, stuffing them back into the folder and putting it away.

"I think I just heard a keg being tapped. I'm gonna go check it out." Lois said awkwardly, making her escape out the door. She didn't want to be caught in the cross fire that Lana was about to unleash on Clark. She shook her head, Clark really crossed the line this time.

"ana, I realize I shouldn't be going through your stuff but I think you're involved in something extremely dangerous." He said hastily, getting closer to Lana. He was worried about her, he really wanted to protect her.

"Are you worried I'm involved in it or that I'm involved in it with Lex?"

"No. Lana, this has nothing to do with my feelings. Lex doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Neither do you." He said, his voice beginning pleading.

"You break into my place and you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth." She said with a scoff, rolling her eyes.

"Lex is in trouble. And if you care about him at all, you'll tell me where that lab is. Before it's too late."

The last sentence is what got Lana, before it's too late? She looked at him, her eyes widing a bit, thinking, then nodded to him. She wanted to protect Lex, if he was in danger like Clark said.

* * *

At the lab, Fine walked around, picking up vials and inspecting them before putting them back. "Looks like I underestimated your willingness to tackle a non-profit venture."

"Well, LuthorCorp doesn't take the threat of an alien Armageddon lightly." Lex said throught narrow eyes, watching Fine closely. "You were never gonna create a vaccine for humans, were you?"

"Is that what you think?" He questioned looking up to him.

"It was gonna be your way of protecting extraterrestrial guests when they arrive and unleash some horrible disease on us."

"So you went behind my back, mass-produced the vaccine for mankind."

Lex stared at Fine hard, speaking after a few seconds of silence. "I wanted to give my people a fighting chance before you got your dirty hands on it." He walked closer to Fine, watching him pick up a vial and tap on it.

"I applaud your noble efforts to protect your species." Fine said picking up a syringe and injecting its contents into the contents of the vial, turning the clear liquid black. "Unfortunately, it's all based on faulty assumptions. I never intended to mass-produce the vaccine."

He turned around and grabbed onto the arm of Lex tightly. "One dose is all I ever needed." He said, then injected Lex's wrist with an automatic injector, Lex gasping and reeling back away from him in pain. "Let the rest of the world find its own cure."

Fine watched as a gasp escaped Lex's lips, watching him fall to the floor in unconsciousness. He walked over to an electric panel, thrusting his fist into and making sparks fly across the lab. The lab was quick to begin a meltdown, bulbs blowing and sending shards of glass to the floor. Fine looked around the lab and smiled in amusement, speeding away when an alarm began to sound throughout the lab.

Clark arrived just as Fine left, stopping just a few feet away from Lex. He looked as electricity surged through the lab, vials exploding, items bursting into flames. He looked down at Lex who began to stir, super speeding away before Lex could see him. Clark knew he was to late to do anything about the situation.

* * *

It was the following day and Lex had called a doctor to check him over back at the mansion. He was weary at what Fine injected him, not trusting the man. He was apprehensive at what the doctor had told him, but he just smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm really not sure what to tell you, Mr. Luthor. Whatever you were injected with, it doesn't appear to have had any effect. In fact, you've never been healthier." The doctor said closing his bag and walk around Lex to face the front of him.

"Well, I appreciate the vote of confidence. Thank you, doctor." Lex said, then thanked the doctor and shook his hand.

The doctor walked out just as Clark was walking in. He watched the doctor walk away then looked back at Lex. "Are you okay?"

Lex turned to face Clark, setting down papers he had just picked up. "Yeah." He said walking closer to him. "So I'm guessing that my father told you everything that happened at the lab."

"You know, Lex, if you had listened to your father's warnings none of this would have happened."

"None of what?" He questioned defensively, frowning hard at Clark. "All the viruses were destroyed. And now LuthorCorp has a technology to create an extraordinary vaccine."

"Lex, you were double-crossed. Where's Fine right now?"

"I don't know." He said, watching Clark look away and shake his head slightly. "My operatives are scouring the globe. Clark, I was the good guy here. LuthorCorp spent over 10 million dollars producing that vaccine." Clark looked back to him, then turned his back on him starting to walk out.

"One more thing, Clark." He said, anger welling up in his voice, making Clark turn to face him. "Lana called me. I don't wanna hear you were rifling through her stuff like a crazy roommate again. If you want something from me, don't go running to Lana to find it. You really crossed the line."

"All those years we were friends. Were you just waiting for me to step aside so you could swoop in and make your move?" Clark asked bitterly, Lex turning his back on him this time.

" don't know, Clark." He began by turning back to him and walking closer. "All those years you told Lana you loved her, were you just waiting to walk away and break her heart? Look there's a natural tendency to blame the person who's replaced you. I get that. But I didn't take Lana from you. You lost her all by yourself."

Clark stepped closer to him, opening his mouth to speak. He though about a response for a second then stopped himself, it wasn't worth it. He decided the best thing to do was just turn around and walk out of the mansion, and that is exactly what he did.

* * *

The day was a rather quick one, Soren had finally fixed the stairs completely, salvaging as much wood as she could, she also fixed the tractor. Clark had decided it was best if he just put himself up in his room for the day, reading over the various papers that Lionel had drawn, trying to make heads or tails of it. It was night fall when the farm really saw any activity, a knock at the door disrupted the silence of the Kent house.

Martha had been the one to hear the door, going down the stairs and opening the door, staring slightly stunned at Lionel. "Lionel? What are you doing here?"

"I have to make a confession to you, Martha." He said stepping closer to the door. He fumbled with his hands in silence until Martha decided to push the screen door open and let him in. "Martha, The..The night Jonathan was elected I..I called him."

"So it's true."

"I told him that I knew everything about Clark." He said watching Martha's eyebrows knit together. "He was so angry, he..he never let me explain."

It had taken a moment before anything was said again, Martha and Lionel just staring each other dosn in silence. Martha finally just shook her head, shrugging he shoulders slightly, she had nothing to say to him at this point. Lionel sighed softly, walking around her to the door, then stopped and faced her one more time.

"I wish I had a heart as full of strength and goodness as your son, Martha. I don't." He said in true honesty. "But I want you to remember that I was at least honest with you." He opened the door, glance over his shoulder, leaving her with one final set of words before he departed. "In time, maybe you'll be able to forive me."

* * *

Back at the Luthor Mansion, Lex had just returned from a Chinese run, setting the brown bag on the table in front of Lana.

"I'm sorry if things got awkward. I was really hoping Clark wouldn't end up in all this. I just don't wanna hurt him." Lana said watching as he sat down next to her. She did still have feelings for Clark, but not in the way Clark wanted.

"I don't either. I care about him too. But then I have to remind myself that Clark's specialty is barging in where he's not invited and then somehow making you feel like you're the one who should apologize." He said with a soft smile, opening the bag and pulling out the white little boxes from inside.

"Okay, I have a great idea." She said with a proposal. "How about a moratorium on the Clark topic?"

"Twist my arm."

"Don't tempt me." She said with a smile, watching Lex get up and walk over to where is decatur sat, picking up an unopened bottle of wine. "You know, I still can't make sense of all this. Why would you be asked to produce a super vaccine just to have it destroyed?"

Lex had looked at his wrist before answering her, shocked at the little ring like mark where Fine had injected him at. "I don't know. But then again, I think like a red-blooded human." He finally said, picking up a small knife.

"Well, he was obviously preparing for something." She said, then jumped slightly when Lex reeled back with a gasp. "What happened?" She questioned with heavy concern.

Lex looked down at his finger, feeling stupid that he had cut his finger. But just like that, it healed over, Lex staring at it stunned. What just happened?

"Are you okay?" Lana asked walking over to Lex, watching him rubbing his fingertips together.

"Yeah." He finally said with a smile, the realization hitting him. "Never better."

* * *

Back at the farm, Clark had finally emerged from his room, taking up residence in the loft when he confirmed Soren was not there. He sat down on the couch, the card his father gave him in his hand. He looked at the card and sighed sadly, opening it and reading it, tears stinging his eyes. He read it a couple of more times until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, rubbing his eyes and setting the card down.

"Lois called, so I heard what happened." Soren said, walking over to where Clark sat, making him look up to her. She had just obviously gotten out of the shower, her blonde hair darker than usual and it was styled up in a high ponytail.

Clark looked right at her but was so lost in thought he didn't notice right away that she was wearing one of his blue button up paid shirts and rather short shorts. He cleared his throat when he realized the observation that he made. "My shirt." Was all that could come out from him, making Soren look down to it.

"Oh yeah." She said looking back up to him with a smile. "I've neglected to do my laundry lately, so I borrowed a shirt. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Clark said smiling back up to her, the shirt honestly looked really good on her.

Soren sat down next to him, opening her hands and revealing his bracelet in them. "I found it up here while I was cleaning. I also fixed it."

Clark had forgotten that he was wearing the bracelet when he confronted Lionel, he also forgot he ripped it off his wrist in anger and tossed it aside. Clark pursed his lips together, looking up to Soren, an awkward look crossing his face. He really didn't want to confess that he was the reason why the bracelet was broken.

"Save it." Soren said lifiting a hand up to him when he looked at her. "There has been way to many things happening here lately and at this point, I don't want to know." She got up and handed Clark the bracelet, walking over to the window ledge and leaning down onto it.

"Thanks." Clark sighed in relief. He slipped the bracelet back on, feeling his powers drain away from him. He looked at his hands, realizing that he was beginning to love the feeling more and more each time. He looked up to Soren, standing up and walking over to her.

"I know this is none of my concern, Clark, I've heard people talk. Mainly just Lois and Chloe, but still." She said, turning to face him. "Don't you think you should move on from Lana?"

"There really isn't anyone else out there for me." He said looking away from her and up to the whispy night clouds.

"I am not in anyway the best at giving relationship advice, but even I can see that she has moved on."

"With Lex." Clark said, bitterness stinging his voice.

Soren chuckled when he said his name, making Clark look back to her in confusion. "I know he isn't the most ideal guy, but I highly doubt that he would intentionally hurt her. What ever reason as to why you did what you did, just realize it might ruin any feelings that Lana still has for you. Loving or friendship wise."

Clark stared at her for a moment, her words sinking in. He gave a small sigh, once again looking away from her. "Do you really think there might be any left."

"Don't put yourself down so much, Clark. In my opinion, you're a pretty damned good guy and any woman would be lucky to be with you. You just have to be patient for that girl to come around, whether it is Lana or not."

"I'm afraid." Clark said looking at her with such a saddened look. "I'm afraid to get close to anyone else. I don't want to hurt them." He shut his eyes tightly, bit it didn't last long. His eyes flew open when he felt Soren take his hand and grip it tightly.

His stomach made a flip flop when he looked into her eyes, the blue made them so enticing. He didn't know why the urge came over him but he did it, a rather unusual thing. He gripped her shoulders tightly and pulled her into an embrace, burying his face into her damp hair, her hair smelling lightly floral.

Soren was taken aback by the sudden embrace, looking up at Clark with wide eyes, feelings flooded through her, making her breath hitch. Why did he make her feel like this? She finally placed her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, listening to his heartbeat. It felt right being like this in his arms, soothing and warm. She looked up to him, Clark looking down at her smiling.

"Clark-" She began, but she stopped herself when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Clark let Soren go, looking at Chloe when she came to the top of the stairs with Lois's cake. "The cake." He said making at face at it.

"Your mom thought we might wanna share some of the leftovers." She said also making a face, holding it out to them.

"I'm sure there is something on this farm that might like it." Soren said taking the cake and bounded down the steps quickly.

She felt kinda disappointed that Chloe showed up when she did, but more disappointed that Clark let her go. She paused in step when she realized that she was falling for Clark, a sad look crossing her face. She knew that she shouldn't be with him, to many secrets that she hid and to many things that she could do that could seriously hurt Clark. She really couldn't do that again to someone else.

"Am I interrupting?" Chloe asked cautiously, watching Clark walk over to the couch and sit down.

"No, why?" He asked, trying to sound genuine in his words.

"You like her, don't you?" Chloe asked, walking over and sitting down next to him. When Clark just gave her one of his awkward looks, she brushed it off, her intentions for coming over was not to question Clark on his love life.

"You handled the whole party thing really well, by the way." Chloe said looking at him with a small smile.

"Thanks. The baseball tickets they hit me harder than I thought." Clark said in a sad tone, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah, but those tickets, they weren't your dad's only gift." She began, making Clark look at her curiously. "I mean, it didn't come with a big, pretty red bow but your dad raised you to be your own man. That was his real gift. And he gave that to you every day."

What she said made Clark thing for a moment and then smile, she was right. "I thought you just came to get tipsy off of rum cake."

"Actually, I came by for your Kryptonian dictionary." She said pulling out a piece of paper from her shoulder bag, handing it to Clark. "I ran Lionel's symbols in that program and it came up with this pattern. Three signs repeated 32 times."

Clark's eyes went wide when he read what was on the paper. This couldn't be right, could it? If it was right, the Smallville was in a world of trouble, the whole world was in trouble. He knew he had to stop it, but how?

"What does it say?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Zod is coming."

* * *

 **Note: It is 3:21 AM my time as a write this. I am finally finished rewriting episode 21 of season 5. The next episode is where chapter 8 shall continue. I hope you guys really do like the way that I have rewrote the episode. It has taken my almost a year to do this one episode, so I promise to do the next episode here within the next couple of months. I'm not in college anymore, I graduated, so I can focus on this a lot more. I think my husband is frustrated with me for staying up so late though, lol.**


	8. Taken

**Note: Hello there everyone! I do apologize for this being an overdue chapter but I was really having a tough time with planning this chapter out. I hope everyone does enjoy this chapter and if there are any mistakes tell me please, having no laptop suuucks! As always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

The night was quite a long one for Soren, her nightmare returning in a more powerful and sinister way. She jumped awake and actually tumbled off her bed and onto the floor, picking up the alarm clock that she knocked of her table, which read 6:30, late start. She stood up and shook her head, trying to just forget the nightmare and dress into a tank top and jeans, slipping her ring on in the process. When she came down the stairs, Clark had already started working, evident by the multiple feed bags on his shoulders.

"Isn't that heavy?" Soren asked him, watching him drop the bags in a pile with several others, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." He said, giving her a rather bright smile, which made Soren smile back to him.

"I'll start on the hay." She said, then walked off with a wave. Clark's smile made her feel a bit better, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something major was about to happen, something bad.

It wasn't long until a strange feeling over come Soren, making her falter and drop the hay from her hands. She was standing in the middle of the field when a strange shadow moved across the ground, making her look up to a cloudless sky. The animals began acting erratically as the shadow passed, making Soren quickly run back to the barn.

Clark was standing in the barn when the horses began bucking an neighing, making him back up and look out the doors when the dog barked towards the sky. He shielded his eyes as something gleamed off one of the windows of the house, shining directly into his eyes. He looked up, not seeing a thing, but looked down to watch the shadow move across the ground. He looked up to Soren, a questioning look on her face, all he did was just shrug to her, both of them looking back towards the sky.

* * *

At the Luthor Mansion a force swept through the room where Lex and Lana were asleep on the couch, papers flying about and the fireplace extinguising itself. It made Lex wake up with a jerk, making Lana stir and move so he could get up. He quickly stood up from the couch and stumbled away groaning.

"Lex?" She questioned groggy, watching Lex grip the sides of his head and gasp. "Lex whats wrong?" She said quickly standing up and reaching out towards him, but he pushed her hand away, she could tell clearly he was in massive pain.

Lex stumbled away and out the doors, making a sumbling mad dash to his car in the garage. He fumbled with the keys then his car roared to life, peeling away and leaving Lana behind in a mass of flying dirt. She watched him drive away and decided to quickly jump in her SUV and follow as fast as she could behind him.

It was a good bit away from the Mansion before Lex came to a sliding hault on the side of the road. He got out and caught himself from falling into the dirt, stumbling his way to the middle of a field. He looked at Lana who was following him quickly, catching up to him in her vehicle and abandoned it quickly.

"Lex!" Lana called out to him, but stopped in step when he held out his hand to her.

"Stay there."

"What's happening?" Lana questioned cautiously, she really wanted to get closer.

"I don't know." Lex said looking at Lana. As soon as he laid eyes on her, the ground began to rumble then explode around him, making him and Lana cover themselves for protection.

A bright light raised forth from the ground, explosion upon explosion happening around Lex until...nothing. A strong gust of wind is what made Lana finally look up, gasping at what she had saw. A shadow formed around Lex in a wide shape, making Lex look up it his eyes growing wide as he recognized the ship.

Milton Fine came running up into the field and stopped, standing next to Lana. Lana gasped when he all of a sudden appeared, making Lex look at them both.

"Stay away from her." Lex yelled out in bitterness.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked Fine wearily.

"I'm preparing him." Fine said, and looked towards Lex, Lanas eyes following in the same direction.

From the ship a blue light beamed down over Lex and within a blink of an eye, he stood there no more. He was taken up into the ship making Lana cried out in shock and horror. She looked back to where Fine was, but he was gone too. Unbeknownst to Lana, the ground that was smoldering before her, from up above was Zods symbol, a sign of what to come.

* * *

At the Kent Farm, Soren was leaned against the kitchen counter, musing at Lois as she angrily chatted on the phone with the airline company.

"Can I talk to your Supervisor?" Lois said becoming quite annoyed with the whole situation. "Actually, can I talk to your Supervisors Supervisor?"

"It's a lost cause Lois." Soren said with a laugh, making Lois cast an angry glance towards her. All Soren could do was roll with laughter until a knock at the kitchen door made her stop and straighten up. "Lionel." She said looking at him when she opened the door.

"Hello Soren." He said to her with a smile, walking in when she invited him inside. "I thought they would have been on their way to Washington by now." He stated when he saw Lois talking in the phone.

"Airlines cutting technology has no record of them being booked on the flight, so the flight has apparently been canceled." Soren said taking a tea pot of the stove burner and setting it on a side table where Martha could make a cup of tea at.

"I can help with that." Lionel began, but was swiftly cut off by Martha's appearance in the kitchen.

"No." She said over hearing what he had said. "I can't continue taking favors."

"Mrs. Kent, if you want to make it to Washington on time, you might want to take the offer." Soren said in all honesty, Martha staring at her quitete hard. "Uh, we need to finish chores...Clark and I...bye." She said quickly and bounded her way up the stairs two at a time.

Martha looked back to Lionel to speak, but he held up his hand. "This isn't personal. It's business." He watched her turn her back on him, taking a tea cup and putting a tea bag into it. "It is the most obvious way to cope with this emergency. The important thing is that you get there for the meeting."

"It's a National Education Summit. There will be over three thousand peole there." Martha said picking up the pot of hot water, only for her to pour it and miss the cup completely from her shaking. She was quite nervous. "I'll be wearing my inexperience like a badge."

"Well, experience is often overrated. Especially in Washington." Lionel said getting closer to Martha, picking up a cloth and wiping the water up. "You've got ingenuity, Martha." Martha looked up to him when he said what he said, only for him to smile to her. "It is one of the rare qualities you possess."

* * *

Soren found herself standing in front of Clark's bedroom door, hesitating on knocking. Was she really that hesitant at going into his room when he was in there, it just made her puzzle at her own feelings about him. She raised her fist to knock on the door, but it opened making her hit Clark in the chest instead.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized quickly, going wide eyed and staring up to Clark. She watched his face turn into a smile and all it did was make her melt inside and smile her own self.

"That's ok. Just perfect timing." He said and walked past her. "I was watching the weather, it's about to rain. Will you help me finish up the chores?"

"Actually that's why I came up here." Soren said following behind him as he walked down the stairs. "Perfect timing indeed."

They had both made their way out the front door for as to not bother Martha and Lionel talking about Washington. Soren had stopped and looked up to the sky, making Clark look up to her since he had walked down the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Soren said looking at him, waking down to him. "I just feel...off I guess."

"You guess?" Clark questioned, concern laced his voice and it made Soren sigh, making him raise an eyebrow. "Soren, whatever it is, you can tell me." He said placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

Soren looked at his hands, then up to him, her eyebrows knitting together. "I keep having this nightmare." She said and looked away. "It's awful."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Siren looked back up to Clark for a moment, deciding on whether or not to tell him about the nightmare. She didn't want him to think of her as being weird or crazy, she she took hold of his hands and removed them from her shoulders. "Not yet." She said and pulled him along with her towards the barn. "Come on before it rains."

* * *

At the Daily Planet, people scattered and chattered about, but one so very person stumbled of the elevator in a daze. Lana walked down the hallway a bit, looking up and seeing Chloe cross her path. Chloe didn't look at Lana at first, not seeing her obviously scared emotion, so she smiled and spoke cheerfully.

"Hey! I was beginning to think that I was living with a ghost. Not that that would be the firat time." Chloe said as a joke, bit when Lana didn't answer, she tirned and looked at her. Chloe looked Lana over and her cheerfulness melted into concern. "Lana are you alright?"

"I'm so scared, Chloe." Lana began in a hushed and shakey voice. "I knew he was getting into deep."

"Who?" Chloe asked confused.

"Lex. They took him!" Lana exclaimed even more softly.

Chloe took Lana by the arm and took her over to a bench to sit down, hoping to be a bit more away crom wandering ears. "Tell me what happened." She said when she sat down.

Lana sat in front of Chloe and hesitated at first, glancing around. She finally took a breath and just blurted it out. "We were in a field and there was this flash of light, and then Lex was taken."

"Taken where?"

"Into the black ship I saw in the meteor shower. It's back." Lana's voice hused at the last sentence, her voice cracking.

"Do you think Fine had anything to do with this?" Chloe aaked highly suspicious at all she was saying. She knew he had to be behind this all.

"Fine was there. He said that he was preparing him." Lana looked away in disbelief. "I can't believe I let this happen."

"Lana, you can't blame yourself." Chloe said making Lana look back towards her.

"It's my fault he was involved in the first place." She said looking away, then her eyes going wide. "Chloe...what if he is dead?" Lana asked in horror at the thought of it.

Chloe stared at her for a good moment thinking to herself. Without saying anything to Lana, she quickly managed to get Lana up off the bench before she broke down into pieces, driving Lana back to their apartment. She knew if anyone had any answers it would be Clark, and that is who she went to see after making sure Lana was comforted in her room.


	9. Dagger

Its wasn't long until Chloe had arrived at the Kent Farm, climbing out of the drivers seat of her car and scanning the yard. She walked over to where a pair of boots stuck out from underneath the tractor, bending down and seeing Soren. "Where's Clark?"

Soren looked at Chloe, then pointed to the barn watching Chloe walk away from her without saying another word. She raised an eyebrow and Chloe's haste, wondering what was going on. She sat her tools down and took off her ring, using her super hearing to listen in out their conversation.

"What do you mean taken?" She heard Clark ask Chloe with confusion in his voice.

"I mean ripped from the Earth and sucked into the sky." Soren could just imagin the jestures Chloe was making, musing to herself with a small smile. "His abductor did leave a calling card in the field and from Lana's discription, it sounded a lot like Zods symbol."

Clank!

Soren had sat up so abruptly, not even thinking about being under the tractor, she slammed her head into the frame. She rubbed her head and looked up to the dent she made, rolling her eyes and mumbling to herself. She slid out from underneath, looking up at Clark who was looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, quicklu helping her up off the ground and taking a good look at her head.

Soren stared at him a moment before she even registered what he said. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." She said rubbing where she hit her head. "It didn't even hurt that bad."

"Are you sure?" Clark questioned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yah. I, I'm going to make some coffee. Want any?" She questioned rather quickly, turning her back and nearly running up the front stairs.

"Uh, sure." Was all he could get out before Soren slammed the door behind her. He stared at the door for a good moment, finding Soren's behavior suspicious.

"What's up with her?" Chloe asked quite confused as to the situation.

"I'm never sure myself about her."

Soren stood with her back pressed against the door, suspicions rising up to the surface. Did Chloe really say Zods name and did they know who he was? Soren looked over her shoulder and out the small window of the door, watching Clark disappear back into the bark with Chloe right behind him. She was beginning to wonder more and more about Clark.

"Lionel's drawings warned about Zod coming. Maybe it's actually happening." He said turning to Chloe, thinking to himself.

"I don't get it. I though he was trapped in the phantom prism, other dimension thing." She said looking up to him with a rather confused look.

"That's what I'm worried about." Clark began, turning away from her. "Fine knows I would not release Zod willingly. He's obviously changed strategies."

"So Lex is part of Plan B?"

"Which means Lana's in the middle of it."

"I know what you're thinking." Chloe said walking around Clark to stand in front of him. "She used to come to you, that's different now. And you know what? That was your choice."

"I don't feel like I've made any of the right choices. I've been so angry at Jor-El, I didn't listen to his warnings."

"Everytime you turn to Jor-El, something bad always happens." Chloe said a matter of factly.

Clark looked away in thought, pausing then looking back to Chloe. "What if he's just trying to protect me? What if he's trying to protect all of us?"

Chloe looked at him with a confused look, and before she could say anything, Clark was gone. "Again." Chloe said with a sigh and went back to her car, not even realizing that she had just walked right past Soren who was hiding in the shadows.

Soren stared at Chloe with wide eyes, watching her drive off down the driveway. She quickly looked around inside the barn and didn't see no sign of Clark. She thought there was no way they should know who Jor-El and Zod was, but yet they did. What in the world was going on here, and why were they talking about releasing Zod?

* * *

"Hello my son." Jor-El's voice rang out all around Clark who stood now in the Fortress of Solitude. Clark had decided he desperately needed to talk to Jor-El, so he went to the caves to take the hidden access point. He looked around before he spoke, walking to the center of the Fortress.

"I had no other choice but to come here." Clark said, a tinge of bitterness lacing his voice.

"I know you are still angered by the loss of Jonathan Kent."

"He was my father." Clark yelled out in anger.

"I am your father. Pain is a part of life, Kal-El. But you cannot let it blind you."

"Fine has returned to release Zod. What am I supposed to do?

"Fine is merely and extension of the craft that can regenerate in any form."

"If Fine is part of the ship, the who is controlling it?" Clark asked with slight confusion.

"It's not just a ship. It is the Brain InterActive Construct. An advance technology that will stop at nothing until it's master, Zod, has been released."

"No." Clark began shaking his head. "There has to be some way to stop him!"

"There is one way. Zod was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for crimes that led to the destruction of our planet."

"Zod killed you."

"And your mother. And the entire race. Just as he will do on Earth."

"I won't let that happen." He said just as an area of crystals began to light up brightly, making Clark shield his eyes.

"Zod's physical body was destroyed to prevent him from escaping the Phantom Zone. He can be freed if he finds a body. A vessel to inhabit. You must find the human vessel and destroy it. No matter what."

And with the trailing off of Jor-El's voice, a dagger who's handle was made of the same crystal structure as the Fortress and a metal blade embosed with Kryptonian , floated over to Clark. Clark stared at it a moment before he actually took ahold of it, think if this was really what he truly needed to do. Clark finally reached out and grabbed it, but a flash of light enveloped him and he stood back in the cave with the blade in hand. He looked over the blade once more, then ran to the Daily Planet, maybe Chloe could help more on this part.

* * *

Clark had quickly told Chloe everything that happened, leaving her in a state of shock. She pulled him into a room to be away from everyone else, making sure no one else was around to hear them. "I've heard of father's demanding a lot from their sons but asking you to commit murder? That goes way beyond domineering dad!"

"Chloe." Clark said before she could get another word in. "I'm not killing anyone."

"Well I hate to say this but disobeying Jor-El has had grim consequences."

"There's got to be another way." Clark said hard, pushing past Chloe and putting his back towards her in thought.

"Okay." Chloe said in confusion, scratching her head. "What about, um, what about the vessel?" She said, making Clark turn back towards her, his eyebrow raised. "I mean, why doesn't this Zod guy come full composed?"

"All that Jor-El told me was that Zod's spirit would posses a human."

"And this is the same Zod whoes hobbies include mass destruction and world domination?"

Clark looked away from her, his eyebrows kniting together in deep thought. It wasn't long before the look of sudden realization crossed his face. "Chloe." He began, looking back at her. "What if Lex is the vessel?"

"That's why the ship took him!" She exclaimed in realization, her eyes going wide. "Lana said that Fine was preparing him."

Lana appeared in the doorway, but slinked back, pressing herself against ths door frame hoping not to be seen. She looked between Chloe and Clark, neither one of them exchanging words for what felt like a really long time. She was just about to make her presence known until Clark spoke, her eyes widening in horror at his words.

"If I'm right then I got to kill Lex."

* * *

Clark had made his way back to the farm, going into the barn and climbed the stairs two at a time. He was hoping that Soren was there, but deflated slightly when he saw she wasn't. He sighed slightly, taking the dagger out of his jacket pocket and looked it over, pulling it close to him when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"You know, Clark, in certain cultures when a father presents his son with the gift of a knife it represents a rite of passage." Lionel said looking at the dagger then to Clark with a small smile.

Clark looked from the dagger to Lionel, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know this is from Jor-El?" He's voice was laced with heaviness but it turly wasn't intentional.

"The glyphs on the blade, they're Kryptonian." Lionel said walking closer to Clark. "What does Jor-El want you to do with the dagger?" When he got no responce he frowned then pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I woke up this morning and found this. I must have writen it in my sleep." He said, handing over the paper to Clark. "Tell me what it says."

"Scarifice the vessel." Clark said rather hesitantly, thinking about Lex.

"The vessel? I don't understand." Lionel said, his eyebrows kniting together. "Let me help you." He said when Clark pushed past him, Clark's back facing him. "You don't have to make this decision alone."

"There's nothing you or anybody else can do." Clark said softly.

Lionel put a hand on Clark's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't underestimate me, son."

Clark finally took a breath and turned back to face him. "Jor-El wants me to kill..." He said trailing off, closing his eyes tightly. "...the person who will be the vessel. Zod will poses a human form and destroy Earth, just as he did Krypton."

"Clark-" Lionel began but Clark cut him off.

"I can't kill anyone." Clark said, his voice cracking. "You of all people should know that."

"The real test of a hero is knowing when the greater good will be served by an evil act." Lionel said with a small sigh. "To save Earth, the cost of one life is the price to be paid."

"Even if that life is your son? Lex is the vessel of Zod."

It was then that Soren had walked into the barn, hearing what Clark said. She looked up into the loft, seeing Lionel sit down on the arm of a chair. Her eyes went wide when Clark said Lex was abducted in Maier's Field, watching Lionel quickly stand and descend down the stairs without another word to him.

"Mr. Luthor." Soren said when Lionel went past her, she got no response by him, watching him walk out the door and disappear. She looked up to Clark and within in instant, she was standing at the top of the stairs. "What is going on?"

Clark jumped slightly not hearing he come up behind him, slipping the dagger into his jacket pocket and folding the piece of paper. He didn't get a chance to put it away or speak a word when Soren slipped around him and snagged the paper from him. "Soren." He said annoyed, trying to reach out and grab it back.

She pushed his hand away, reading the paper over and over, taking a step away from him. "How do you know what this is?" She questioned bitterly, holding the paper out to him.

"It's just a hobby." He said grabbing it and crumpling it up.

"Just a hobby?" She scoffed. "Someone wouldn't hide 'just a hobby' from someone. Clark, what is going on?"

"It's just something I learned, Soren. What do you think, I'm hiding something?" He said with a tinge of bitterness, turning away from her and throwing the paper into a small table.

"Are you going to tell me?" She questioned, a low growl escaped from her when he didn't respond to her. "I will damn sure find out what is going on here." And with the last sentence she threw at him in bitterness, she decended the stairs, superspeeding off when she was out of veiw point of Clark.

* * *

It wasn't long that Soren had gotten to Maier's Field, expecting Lionel to be showing up soon too, since he left in such a hurry. She looked around and watched the smoke rise from the smoldering ground, seeing Lex laying in the middle of it. "Lex!" She called out and ran over to him, dropping to her knees and shaking him lightly. "Lex?"

Lex's eyes flew open with a jerk, startling Soren enough for her to fall onto her ass, he looked at her with wide eyes, quickly standing up. He stumbled slightly, looking around at the field. "Soren." He said, his voice cracking in a mixture of fright and concern.

"Are you alright?" Soren said standing up, looking him over concerned "Are you hurt?"

"Everything feels...different." He said looking his hands over. "I was warned but I didn't listen."

"Warned about what?" Soren questioned confused slightly.

Lionel came squealing up next to the field in his SUV before Lex had a chance to answer her. He came running over to them, looking over Soren with wide eyes. "How did you-" He began, but was cut off by Lex.

"You were right about Fine. I should have listened, but I didn't."

Lionel looked at him with narrow eyes, his jaw tight and his voice stern. "You never have. No matter what I've given you, the things you've always wanted were beyond your grasp. This time you've overreached yourself."

"Did you come out here to lecture me or help me?" Lex asked with a strong distain, turning away from Lionel.

"It's to late to do either, isn't it? You've made a deal with the devil and he always comes to collect." Lionel said reaching out to grab Lex's shoulder."

"Mr. Luthor, don't." Soren said reaching out to stop him, but it was too late. She was knocked aside, down to the ground and Lionel went flying clear across the field straight into the windshield of his SUV, destroying tge glass and becoming injured in the process.

"Dad?" Lex questioned startled by what he did with just a single touch to him. He looked over his hands again, then down at Soren who looked up at him with wide eyes. "Soren, I..." He began, but looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was actually a bit terrified of what was going on.

"What has happened to you?" Soren said cautiously, rising slowly from the ground, making Lex turn back to her. "They have prepped you for Zod."

Lex stared at her good and hard for a moment, then sped quickly over to his father to make sure he was alive. He reached out and touched him, Lionel's groans confirmed that he was in fact not dead. Lex watched as Lionel's eyes grew wide and before his father could even speak to him, he was gone.

"Mr. Luthor." Soren said running up to him, helping him off the hood and into the passenger seat. She made quick work of the broken windshield, literally ripping it form it's spot and tossing it aside. She climbed up into the driver's seat and craked the SUV, quickly driving off and towards the hospital.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Lionel asked stunned, his eyes wide.

"Another time Mr. Luthor. Right now we need to get you to the hospital." She said, her hands tightening up on the steering wheel. She knew that she made probably one of the biggest mistakes ever, but she had some answers. Although, the answers left even more questions and she knew she wasn't going to get what she wanted out of Clark.


End file.
